Chapter 1 A sad but beautiful storyPart 2Shugo C
by YorusanShugoChara
Summary: This is the 2nd part plz enjoy


By Lui Hirasawa

Chapter 1 A sad but beautiful story part 2

So then he went showed them there room and then he went took his shower and then practiced little an then start right song that came to head that he went to give his band to take with them to sing on tour. Then he went to bed finely at him desk and then one of band member s was coming to see if he needed help with anything but so him sleep at his desk so moved him to his bed an he seen the song that he was writing on the desk it was labeled Rain an he what he was doing so just left an went down stairs an told the band but also to keep it secret that they know an so they did something for to by going out an buying a new guitar which they know he needed badly. The next day once he woke up then finish the song then got ready for the talent show really early an then went down stair to find his band an his moms they had something to do before tonight an they will be there 30 mins early for you and then he said thanks mom so then he went to practiced the songs on his guitar an before you knew it was getting close to the talent show he went an asked amu if she was going because he has something ask her an to tell the other Guardians an that he would walk with her if she went him to an he stop to say hi to parents and her little sister ami. So they would know him for what he had ask her at the talent show. Amu said her parents are going to take because they want to watch because told them about you so they wanted to her play at talent show an he said k thank you I guess. See you there then amu an wait for after talent show please she said oh k. So then he start walking to the school and once he got there he so his band so went over to them an said he has something for them to take on tour with them he then gave them the song he wrote for them and then they gave him what they got him it was a new guitar an was shocked for the new guitar he then said thank you like 8 times they said no problem we know needed one anyway. So then they went in there an then something also the last egg of his hatched an he was happy to see me an his brother Charas here an he then looked in to the crowed an seen amu in the front row with rest guardians that and a lot of girls. They turn was close seen there the last acted there turn was coming up he talked with band about even if don't atless I got to it with you guys. Then he heard his name to get ready so him and his band got ready an then was happen the last performance with his band which made him happy a lot. Then it was show time and then him an band begin playing Shadows, Forever and One step Closer the play so good that everyone so cheering an seen he had finely learned Japanese it was batter because people know what they where saying the whole time and people after him and his band finish he heard people say just to think he is in are class an he is much better then us in singing an play a guitar oh while leave that him. So him an his banded one the talent show an he was happy an that he was able to do it with his band an then he asked amu come with him for a min so she went with him an then he finely was got the guts to ask her out an she said yes I will love go out with you and that made him cry a little on the inside. An then told the Guardians that he will join if he did not have wear the cape unless it was black if not he we not wear it. An they said you don't have wear it unless it a big event k then that's good to know then they laugh with each other. Then he said amu I guess I should tell your family then about us going out now I don't them hate to me at all she so I guess your right she smiled at him happily. So he went over to her family an told them they was like every other dad when there daughter has boyfriend but he said fine you can go out with but if screw up once I will kick your butt. So that made Amu and him really happy alot so then they all went home for today he said to Amu and that he loves her alot an he see her tomorrow. This is the end chapter 1 I hope you enjoy it is my for one I wrote ever


End file.
